


Caught with her pants down

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Hair Pulling, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Public Nudity, Spanking, Toys, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Streaking can be fun, just be careful to avoid any pack of ravenous wolf woman. Or don't I don't I don't care, Ruby certainly doesn't regret it.





	Caught with her pants down

She had certainly had better plans in the past, and there had been times when Ruby wished she could go back in time and insisted that she put ample thought into an idea before executing it. Ruby wasn’t sure how to describe her latest idea, but a portion of that indecision was due to her inability to put proper thought into anything right now while her holes were currently in the process of being filled with phallic silicon toys. Her moans were already frantic and loud despite her mouth’s current occupancy but the sharp pinch her rigid nipple received from the blue haired wolf faunus below her that was fucking her pussy with a ribbed strap-on helped warp her moans to frantic cries of ecstasy, a cry that earned her a sharp slap on the ass thanks to the wolf faunus behind her that was on her knees while she ploughed the silver-eyed woman’s ass with her dog styled strap-on. She had closed her eyes so she could better enjoy the intense wave of pleasure her with every devastating thrust deliverer by her the two woman fucking her lower half, but the sharp tug at her spiked up hair told her she should continue staring up at the pack’s leader who’s red and purple strap-on cock she was currently gagging on. The dominant and arrogant expression she was wearing while she massaged her own breast sent shivers down Ruby’s spine and compelled her to obey her. Ruby had initially planned on boosting away from the pack once they happened upon her but their leader’s commanding tone and ripped arms helped to convince the naked 19 year old to stay and listen to what they had propositioned for her.  
Prior to her precarious situation, Ruby had been engaging in her favorite vice ever since she was forced to sneak down the halls of Beacon in naught but her combat boots and her birthday suite, streaking. Ruby and her friend’s had been taking a breather in Atlas while they waited for a chance to speak with General Ironwood, and so instead of following her team’s lead and kickback in the comfort of the giant house her uncle had rented out for them, she decided some pulse pounding nude jogging through the streets of Atlas would be a better use for her free time. It was a risky and stupid play, especially since she had just smuggled herself into the isolated nation, but the prospect of enjoying the frigid Atlas air exploring her exposed body as it tickled her aroused nipples and blew past her drenched labia lips proved to be far too tempting to ignore.   
Her run had been full of close call’s and wise last second decisions that kept her from being discovered, but her latest dash out of sight landed her right in the hands of three female wolf fauni who were quite pleased with the sight of Ruby’s supple and exposed ass poking out as she peaked around the corner from the alleyway she had bursted into. Ruby was initially frightened to find the pack of woman greet her so casually, and rightfully so thanks to her less than modest appearance, but after their dark-skinned leader buttered her up with a slew of honeyed words and lustful propositions, Ruby found herself completely enamored with her current company and her arousal reaching a level where making sensible decisions difficult. Resulting in the scythe-wielder getting down on her knees and offering her body to the tree woman to play with.  
“So tell us Eli…” The blue haired Faunus sprawled out on her back who possessed temporary ownership of Ruby’s pussy said, “What’s the play with this little nymph?” The sprawled out faunus punctuated her question with another pinch of Ruby’s aroused nipples, her wolf ears perking up as another lewd moan leaked out of her stuffed mouth. “I wouldn’t be opposed to bringing her back home with us and listening to that adorable moan some more.”   
“I second that…” The kneeling faunus with brown curly hair fucking Ruby’s asshole said right before giving Ruby’s ass cheeks another hard slap, coaxing out a muffled shudder form the aroused huntress, “Mmhh fuck I’m getting turned on just listening to her, please tell me we’re going to be taking her home E.” The one they called Eli, or E, let out a dark chuckle as she lazed her grip on Ruby’s hair and proceeded to gently run her hand along Ruby’s scalp, the scythe-wielder making sure to continue to maintain eye contact with the cocky leader, her smug smirk and bedroom eyes continuing to entice the scythe-wielder to obey and entertain the buff woman fondling herself.   
“Girls, girls please calm yourselves.” Eli said, bringing her hand from Ruby’s hair down so she could cup Ruby’s cheek and lightly stroke it while she continued to thrust wildly in and out of Ruby’s mouth. “Now you both know I would love nothing more than to bring our newest pet home with us, but we aren’t a roving pack of predators.” Since she was going to need Ruby’s participation the dominate faunus ripped her dildo out of Ruby’s mouth, sending the silver-eyed woman into a coughing fit as she lost the thick toy that had been plunging her throat. Eli gave Ruby a chance to finish recovering before moving her hand to under the woman’s chin so she could tilt Ruby’s chin up, giving the scythe-wielder another confidant grin as she gazed into her silver eyes again. “We bring someone home with us only if they want to. Would you like to spend the night with us?”   
“Y…yes…” Ruby panted out, her face turning an intense shade of red as she practically melted the longer she stared into Eli’s violet purple eyes. She was glad to hear that Ruby was happy to pay the three woman back, but the dark-skinned wolf faunus felt that Ruby’s lack luster confirmation didn’t satisfy her. Pulling her hand away from her breast so she could retrieve the round ball that was at the end of the tube connected to the strap-on she was wearing, the buff leader let out a dark chuckle as her other companions followed her lead and pulled out there white rubber orbs as well, both waiting for their leader to make the first move.   
“Well as amazing as that sounds little Rose I can’t help but wonder why? I mean you have a house of your own to go to right, so why would you want to return home with us?” Eli asked.   
“I…I want to make you feel incredible…l…like how you’re making me feel now.” Ruby said. Ruby figured that Mel must have been satisfied with that answer as evident by the tip of the pack leader’s fake cock was pressed up against her lips, a sign that as she had earlier indicated meant she wanted Ruby to felate it. When she opened her mouth she had been expecting the wolf leader to insert her fake cock into her mouth again, but what she got instead was a sudden wave of warm liquid firing out of the tip of the toy and into her mouth and down her throat. Before Ruby had a chance to fully contemplate what had just happened, she was suddenly sent spiraling into a wave of pleasure as the two fake cocks that had been fucking her started jettison wave after wave of warm liquid into her as well.   
“Now that sounds like a fantastic idea, one that deserves a nice treat.” Eli said, enjoying the orgasmic state Ruby was in right now. Her whole body proceeded to quake uncontrollably as her eyes closed and Ruby broke out into a moaning fit, her volume loud and unrestricted as the two fauni behind her refused to slow down during her orgasmic episode.  
A few minutes of bliss for Ruby had passed before Mel had finally withdrew the hand that had been under Ruby’s chin so she could wave it in the air, signaling her two companions to cease their thrusting. Following her order, both woman finally pulled out of Ruby and helped to lay the unresponsive woman onto her back on the blanket the four had been fucking under.   
“So we’re still bringing her home with us right?” The blue haired faunus asked as she pulled out her scroll so she could capture the image of Ruby’s blissful expression and fake cum covered body, her pussy leaking out the overstuffed cum she had shot into her.  
“Your damn right we still are, the night’s still young girls.” Eli said as she threw her arms around both women, “And besides you heard her, Ruby’s going to make sure we enjoy the rest of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
